


Cats trailer redesigns

by Queen_of_Mischief



Series: Cats 2019 rewrite [1]
Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, im working on the second trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: AN: Hello loyal readers, now I know that the second Cats trailer has dropped and it doesn’t look promising but the plot of the story is definitely a unique take on the original, that makes it seem like fanfiction. So as a fanfic writer I am assigning myself the task of writing the movie in a better way, which means when I’m writing this story I’m imagining the original ‘98 cast of Cats with some exceptions, Ian Mckellen is still gonna be Gus the Theatre Cat because he is an amazing actor and secondly Dame Judi Dench will still be here but as a new character. Also some small details for this im using my own headcanons so if you don’t agree with them then you probably won’t like this, So this is my attempt at writing a first trailer to the Cats movie.
Relationships: Alonzo/Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Series: Cats 2019 rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Trailer #1

**Trailer #1**

Orchestral version of Beautiful Ghosts play as the screen opens on a dark street with the silhouettes of an adult cat being followed by three kittens “come along kittens”, a full grown Victoria with a pink bow turns around to look at her surroundings.

***One Night***

_“Memory_ _all alone in the moonlight”_

A fully black cat runs after Quaxo and ALonzo when Bustopher Jones jumps into her lane and she freezes, ears turn down as she feels intimidated by the fat cat. Scene changes to Plato hiding behind a stone wall and watching Victoria dance, her fur glowing the moonlight entrancing him till he gets up and nuzzles her side and she steps back in fright not expecting him and he shies away slightly in response. 

***one chance***

_“I remember the time I knew what happiness was”_

A queen White Russian circles around Victoria staring at her with almost recognition “have I seen you before?” Scenes shows a fully black kitten with blue eyes popping out of a trash can.

***can change***

“Come along the shows about to start” she says. Grizabella is seen watching from afar the kittens enter the junkyard and Victoria looks back almost seeing her but enters last.

“Meow!”

***everything***

Orchestral version of memory plays as Tugger struts across the yard as the kittens pulls Victoria with them fawning after him. Munkustrap rolls his head and eyes exhausted at the other Jellicles.

“Tootle Pip”

Bustopher Jones and the unnamed Queen strut down the street and the kittens follow all but Victoria dancing along. Old Deuteronomy is being escorted by Quaxo and the other cats bow as he walks past while the kittens go up and nuzzle him as he smiles lovingly at them. Demeter and Bombalurina are seen dancing saucily beside each other. Mistoffelees is sat between the psychic twins before the Old Deuteronomy number. Victoria blows her paw and using her magic makes sparkles blow in Mistoffelees’s face.

_“Touch me!_

_It''s so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me, you''ll understand what happiness is”_

***Elaine Paige as Grizabella the Glamour Cat***

Grizabella is seen wandering in the shadows and behind curtains. Then dancing in pain in front of the jellicles. Smiling softly at Munkustrap and Tugger who smiles back at her.

***Ken Page as Old Deuteronomy***

Old Deuteronomy walks beside Skimbleshanks, then dances as much as he can. Tugger is seen with his hand on Deuteronomy’s shoulder as they watch the dancing, scene changes to show Old Deuteronomy on his tire throne and his sons are standing on the same level as him.

***Ian McKellen***

Gus the Theatre cat shakily walks with the help of his nurse Jellyorum and son Asparagus Jr, he shakily waves to the kittens who applaud him. Munkustrap nuzzles the tom cat affectionately as he sits in a hat.

***Michael Gruber***

Munkustrap is being greeted and fawned lovingly by the kittens, Queens and Alonzo. Munkustrap is trying to narrate the story and getting frustrated. Finally pushing Mitoffelees away from grizabella.

***John Partridge***

Rum Tum Tugger dances his way to the front of the yard, Winks at the Kittens, and bumps Bomba on the floor. Changes scene to him cheering on Mistoffelees and flirting with the tom. Etcetera screams loudly and Tugger shuts her up with his tail before blowing her a kiss making her fall over and faint.

***Rosemarie Ford and Aeva May***

Demeter sings Macavity. Bombalurina is dancing in front of the young tom cats. Both Queens then pose after the Macavity song.

***James Barron***

Bustopher Jones inspects his Mustache in his spoon can. He walks down a line up of the Toms as Quaxo walks behind him with his head bowed down.

***Jo Gibb and Drew Varley***

Mungojerrie puts the pearl necklace on Rumpleteazer making her giggle as he smirked to himself. They do their famous double cartwheel while Victoria and the kittens watch amazed by their teamwork

***Susie McKenna***

Jennyanydots grooms Victoria and puts the pink bow around her neck. Jenny waves sweetly at Bustopher who waves back. Jennyanydots and skimbleshanks tap dances beside each other.

***Jacob Brent***

“The magical and marvelous, Mr Mistoffelees” Tugger introduces as Quaxo turns and turns as sparkles overtake his form and he poses having transformed into Mr Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat. Mr Mistoffelees pulls out a long, sparkly, rainbow veil out of a cup.

***Phyllida Crowley Smith***

Victoria dances among the kittens showing off the fact that she can dance to them. Performs a solo dance in the moonlight of the yard alone, or thinking she’s alone.

***Bryn Walters***

Macavity leers at the Jellicles without their notice. Plato is hovering over Victoria and jemima to Protect them.

***Veerle Casteleyn***

Jemima is held Protectively by Munkustrap as Grizabella leaves the yard. Jemima is smiling innocently as she does her wiggle dancing with her friends new and old beside her. Jemima stands up and the moon shines in her eyes as she sings.

***And Judi Dench as Duchess***

_“Look, a new day has begun.”_

“What’s your name little one?” Duchess asked Victoria as they walk to the junkyard for the Jellicle Ball. “Victoria” she says smiling at the old Queen.

***Cats***


	2. 2nd Trailer redesign.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone I think this will be my last trailer redesign but I’ll make this promise if this gets a lot of attention then after I see the new film, which is in a view days, I’m going to do a redesign of the film, I will write the movie like I’ve written these okay.

#  Trailer #2

**“Jellicle Cats meet once a year At the Jellicle Ball where we all rejoice And the Jellicle Leader will soon appear And make what is known as the Jellicle Choice**

**When Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife Announces the cat who can now be reborn**

**And come back to a different Jellicle Life For waiting up there is the Heaviside Layer Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see And Jellicles ask because Jellices dare Who will it be? Who will it be?”**

A black cat is seen walking through the streets, avoiding cars and rummaging through bins. Bustopher jones stands in front of her “oh my, we better get you cleaned up” he says and the screen fades black. 

_ “Follow me home if you dare to, I wouldn't know where to lead you” _

Three knocks are heard and the cat door opens up to a Jennyanydots “oh Bustohoer Jones what a surprise, Jelly and I weren’t expecting you” she says after a small curtesy and Bustopher bowed back “I know but I have an urgent matter about a dirty kitten and this time we will need a bucket of water” he says showing the cat with a streak of white on her cheek. The next shot she’s in the bubbly bath playing with the bubbles, one floats in front of her face and shows Plato’s face before it pops and he wasn’t there. “Sorry I’m late ladies I had a little trouble” duchess says coming inside with Quaxo and Alonzo seeing a clean Victoria with the pink bow “oh whose this darling little queen?”

_ “Should I take chances when no one took chances on me? So I watch from the dark, wait for my life to start With no beauty in my memory. All that I wanted was to be wanted Too young to wander London streets, alone and haunted Born into nothing At least you have something, something to cling to Visions of dazzling rooms I'll never get let into And the memories were lost long ago But at least you have beautiful ghosts” _

***Dame Judi Dench***

“They call me Duchess and it’s now my duty to show you around, now the gentleman that brought you here is my Brother Bustopher Jones,” 

***James Barron***

Bustopher is seen sitting on his hat and the toms standing proudly around him, “duchess listen to me it’s not your fault, do not regret a mistake you did not make” he tells his sister “but it is my mistake Bustopher and I must pay for it until she is back in my arms” she says.

“,the Queen’s that cleaned you are Jennyanydots,” 

***Susie McKenna***

Jennyanydots is smiling wide finishing her song, “now which one? Oh yes thank you darling, run along now” Jenny thanks her mice friend taking the pink ribbon from his paws before tying it around Victoria’s neck “purrfect like a little queen”.

“,and Jellyorum,” 

***Susan Jane Tanner***

Jellyorum pats Gus’s paw affectionately. “Jennyanydots I heard a rumour yesterday” she says “what is it this time sister?” Jenny was so over Jelly’s gossip “Bustopher Jones was seen strutting about town, perhaps he’ll join us tonight for the celebrations”. 

“Then we have Munkustrap he’s the next leader,” 

***Michael Gruber***

Munkustrap prowls around defensively awaiting an attack on his father behind him, “Everlasting Cat give me strength and sanity to last the Jellicle ball” he prays as his brother watches him bored.

“, his mate Demeter,” 

***Aeva May***

Munk And Demeter share a dance with each other. “I wish I can be as strong and brave as you one day” Victoria admires Demeter making her smile and pet the younger queen “Victoria if you were any braver you’d be a lioness, and you are strong not every queen can tame a wild Tom” Demeter says “Plato isn’t wild” Victoria replies and Demeter chuckles “not all Toms are wild on the outside” she says mysteriously.

“Alonzo,” 

***Jason Gardiner***

“Woah! Careful there, kittens must always watch where they are going” Alonzo says stopping the kittens from walking into a pollicle area.

“Bombalurina,”

***Rosemarie Ford***

Bomba saunters up to Victoria looking her up and down “little kitten you have a lot to learn about Toms and luckily auntie Deme and Bomba are here to help” she says making Deme smile as she shakes her head at her sister.

“Rum Tum Tugger!!” 

***John Partridge***

Cettie squeals moving to sit between his legs and rub herself against him as Victoria and Rumple playfully claw at his legs and he smirks blowing a kiss to Quaxo. “My darling Victoria I have discovered that life’s greatest treasures lie in having a family with the ones you love” Tugger tells Victoria as he looks over his litter of seven kittens, three are red, brown and yellow with a mix of stripes and spots and four are black, white with gold spots and two have similar looking names. “How did we let him talk us into mating with the both of us?” Misto asked Bomba “we love him and all his eccentricities” she answers.

“Then we have Cassandra,” 

***Rebecca Parker***

a close up of Cassandra shown dancing. Alonzo holds Cassandra back from Grizabella. “Look at her, she fits in so well with everyone” Cassandra tells Alonzo watching Victoria interact with the kittens, “I know it’s like she’s home” he says.

“,Exotica,” 

***Femi Taylor***

Exotica is shown near Deuteronomy during Gus’s song. She is also seen fawning over Tugger. “I wonder who’ll be picked to go tonight?” Exotica asks the other girls “I’m thinking it’ll be gus” Rumpleteazer says “ladies no one but Deuteronomy knows who’ll be chosen tonight, but Gus is a worthy candidate” Cassandra says.

“,Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer,” 

***Drew Varley* *Jo Gibb***

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer peak into the house using the cat door before they acrobat their way in. They interrupt Misto’s song by jumping on the piano keys behind him making him jump and hiss at them, “tut tut Quaxo that’s not your story to tell” Jerrie chuckles finding his reaction funny “he’s right, time to let the us troublesome tigers sing our song” Teazer declares before they start singing their song.

“,Tantomile and Coricopat our psychic twins,” 

***Kaye Brown* *Tommi Sliiden***

The Psychic twins are seen reacting to an unknown presence in the yard. Tantomile and Corcipat watch Victoria and Misto sharing a secret smile with each other. “Will the yard’s magician make a big show?” Tantomile asks Misto “I believe it will be a sight one must see to believe” Coricopat says.

“,Skimbleshanks,” 

***Geoffrey Garratt***

Skimble And Jenny are tap dancing together and skimble twirls Jenny around and they pose finishing their dance in each other’s arms. “I still wonder how our daughter ended up with him?” Skimble says watching Rumple and Jerrie, “if my memory serves me correctly you were just as wild as him in your youth, or did you forget how Rumpleteazer was conceived?” Jenny says smirking at her husband.

“,Gus the theatre cat,” 

***Ian McKellen***

Gus is sitting on a hat telling the kittens his stories. Flashbacks of him as Fireforefiddle and Growltiger are shown. “Back in my day you needed to do more than jump through hoops to be talented” Gus chided the kittens “back in your day dad, don’t be silly that was last week on the telly, we were watching an animal talent show” asparagus laughs.

“Asparagus Jnr,” 

***Tony Timberlake***

Asparagus And Munk share a look of disbelief as someone asked ‘what’s a Jellicle Cat?’ “Boys please settle down you know how upset Munk gets if everything isn’t perfect” he chided his sons stopping then from their prank, making them groan.

“,our leader Old Deuteronomy,” 

***Ken Page as Old Deuteronomy***

Deuteronomy sits down on the tire and he sons come up to bow before nuzzling him. A flashback is shown of a younger Deuteronomy with his sons of varying age with the oldest being Macavity and youngest Tugger. “Deuteronomy do you really believe that she’s out there?” Duchess asks him “all Jellicles find their way home eventually” he says as Grizabella and then Victoria is shown.

“The magical, the marvellous Mr Mistoffelees!” 

***Jacob Brent***

Music pauses as Misto And Victoria sit together on a windowsill “what do you really think of Tugger?” She asks him “I think he’s terrible bore,” a shot of Misto winking at Tugger is seen “,he’s my terrible bore” Misto finishes smiling at Victoria. 

“,the queen kittens, Etcetera,”

***Jo Bingham***

“Wait! You know Tugger likes Misto then why do you fawn over him?” Victoria asks watching Cettie gussy herself up in the mirror. “Because the more I gush the more Tumblebrutus sees me and one day I’m hoping he’ll take me as his mate when we are older” she says excitedly.

“,Electra,”

***Leah Sue Morland***

“Don’t worry about Cettie I think she was dropped on her head as a kitten” Electra jokes sitting next to Victoria. Electra covers her ears as Cettie squeals loudly “Etcetera for the love of Everlasting Cat shut up!” She screams at her best friend.

“,the youngest Jemima,”

***Veerle Casteleyn***

“You’re very lonely out there, you should stay” Jemima tells Victoria by the entrance of the yard, “How do you know?” “I can feel your sadness as you remember your life, so please for Plato, for duchess, for everyone please stay” Jemima begs grabbing the taller kitten’s paws, Victoria’s ears and tail tilt down “I can’t” a shot of sad Jemima standing alone at the entrance is shown.

“,and the Tom kittens, George,” 

***Frank Thompson***

“Is he really a cat?” Victoria says not knowing she could be heard, Bomba slides up behind her “not sure we have a theory going he’s part pollicle” she says watching George smile goofily at Electra and wagging his tail.

“,Tumblebrutus,”

***Fergus Logan***

Tumblebrutus does a double flip and backflip before turning around and seeing Cettie wasn’t watching him. “How the hell can I get her attention if she’s obsessed with Tugger” Tumble rants to his friends “go and say hi” Plato says “that’s easy for you, you are tall dark and mysterious Queens love that plus you have very intense eyes. Meanwhile I’m quirky, flippy and akward especially talking to Queens” Plato groans finding Tumblebrutus’ plans stupid.

“,Pouncival,” 

***Karl Morgan***

Pouncival and the other Tom kits are on top of boxes looking at Victoria after her bath, Pouncival leans forward too much and falls off the box landing on his feet as the others laugh at him. “,And please be wary of anyone named” “Macavity!” Demeter screeches as the other cats run and hide, Munkustrap stands tall in front of Macavity, who calmly walks up to him and Tugger who was hiding behind Munk “look at this a family reunion” Macavity says mockingly “leave Macavity there is nothing for you here” Munk states making Macavity cackle “Give me what is mine and there won’t be any cats getting hurt” he threatens and the light turns red as the other cats hiss at Macavity before everything turns black.

***Elaine Paige***

Grizabella is shown crying as she lays on the floor, Deuteronomy watches shedding tears for the queen he can’t help. “Does she really think one night can make 20 years of hurt disappear just because she’s sorry?” Tugger said enraged and Deuteronomy sighs “no but even the worst cat in history feels regret for actions made out of ignorance”.

***Bryn Walters***

Plato stares dreamily at Victoria as she talks with the Queens “fellas Plato has a case of Love at first sight” Tugger tells the toms as they watch Plato, “go on up and tell her how you feel” Tumblebrutus orders.

***Phyllida Crowley Smith***

Victoria gazes at Plato and the Queen’s look on hesitantly “be careful around him” Electra warns her “why he seems like a nice Tom?” Victoria asked as the Queens just go “you’ll find out”.

“Who are you?” Victoria asked Plato as they circle each other in the moonlight, “I’m called Plato, and you?” He asks “I’m Victoria”. “Will it hurt?” Victoria asked as they start dancing together “I don’t wanna lie it will hurt, I can’t stop it but what I will do with your permission is give you the most pleasurable experience in your life” he promises and he drags his claws lightly down her back making her moan.

_ “And so maybe my home isn't what I had known _

_ What I thought it would be But I feel so alive with these phantoms of night And I know that this life isn't safe, but it's wild and it's free” _

Various shots are seen including the kittens all smiling as they dance a chorus line behind Tugger, Munk and Macavity fighting, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie in their Peke and Pollicle costumes messing up the barking line, and Deuteronomy nuzzling a shiny Mistoffelees. The final shot is Victoria throwing her magic glitter to the camera as Plato holds her up in the center of a circle of mating partners, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, Electra And George, Etcetera and Tumblebrutus, Jemima and Pouncival, Misto and Tugger, Demeter and Munk.

***Cats***


End file.
